desperatehousewivesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Kathryn Joosten
Kathryn Joosten est une actrice américaine, née le 20 décembre 1939 à Eustis en Floride (États-Unis). Elle est morte d'un cancer du poumon le 2 juin 2012 à Westlake Village, en Californie environ un mois après la fin de Desperate Housewives. Biographie Elle est mieux connue pour avoir interprété Delores Landingham, secrétaire de Josiah Bartlet, dans la série À la Maison-Blanche. Elle suit des cours de théâtre à Chicago avant de déménager à Hollywood où elle obtient des rôles dans des séries comme Papa bricole, Un drôle de shérif, Murphy Brown, Urgences, Seinfeld, Frasier, Voilà !, Ally McBeal, Buffy contre les vampires, Dharma & Greg et Le Drew Carey Show. En 1999, elle obtient le rôle très convoité de Delores Landingham, secrétaire du président Bartlet dans la série À la Maison-Blanche, rôle qu'elle joua pendant deux saisons, avant la mort de son personnage dans un accident de la route, en 2001. Néanmoins, elle reviendra deux fois dans la série au travers de flashbacks. Ce dernier rôle lui permit d'obtenir des rôles à la télévision dans des séries comme Scrubs , '''Spin Cit y' , ''X-Files : Aux frontières du réel , Amy , Monk , Cha rmed , Will & Grace , Grey's Anatomy , Gil m ore Girls , Malcolm , Earl , e t elle incarna Dieu dans Le Monde de Joan . En outre, elle a joué dans la série Monk, plus précisément dans l'épisode intitul é « Monk face au tueur endormi ». Joosten joue également le rôle de la voisine de Lynette Scavo, Karen McCluskey, dans la série Desperate Housewives, interprétation grâce à laquelle elle gagna deux Emmy Awards, et dans le film Serial noceurs, avec Vince Vaughn et Owen Wilson. Kathryn Joosten décède des suites d'un cancer du poumon le 2 juin 2012, à l'âge de 72 ans. Elle luttait contre son cancer depuis 2001 et avait été déclarée guérie en 2010. Vingt jours plus tôt, Karen McCluskey, son personnage dans la série Desperate Housewives, mourait de la même maladie dans le dernier épisode de la série. Filmographie *1984 : Grandview, U.S.A. : Mrs. Clark *1985 : Lady Blue (TV) : Margo *1989 : Opération Crépuscule (The Package) : Waitress *1995 : The Stranger Beside Me (TV) *1995 : Urgences (TV) Season 2 - épisode 18 : Old lady *1996 : The Making of a Hollywood Madam (TV) : Mrs. Oshotz *1997 : Best Men : Edie *1998 : Phoenix : Esther *1999 : Kiss Toledo Goodbye : Wheelchair Lady *2000 : Hellraiser 5 (Hellraiser: Inferno) (vidéo) : Mother *2000 : Buffy contre les vampires (TV) Saison 4 - épisode 18 : Genevive Holt *2001-2010 :Scrubs : Mme Tanner *2002 : Lehi's Wife : Ida Smith *2002 : Cojones : Old Lady *2002 : X-Files (TV) : Agent Edie Boal *2003 : Highway to Oblivion (TV) : Nancy *2003 : Charmed (TV) : la femme du vieux magicien (monde de Paige) *2003 : Le Monde de Joan : Dieu *2003 : Wasabi Tuna : Erma *2003 : Red Roses and Petrol : Nurse *2003 : Un père Noël au grand cœur (Secret Santa) (TV) : Winifred *2003 : Monk - Saison 2 - épisode 7 : Stempel *2004-2012 : Desperate Housewives (TV) : Karen McCluskey *2004 : Breaking Dawn : Neighbor *2005 : Grey's Anatomy - Saison 1 - épisode 5 : Mrs. Drake *2004 : Combustion (TV) : Miss Knight *2005 : McBride: It's Murder, Madam (TV) : Judge Broderick *2005 : Otage (Hostage) : Louise *2005 : Taking Your Life : Helen *2005 : Fathers and Sons (TV) : Gene's Mom *2005 : Earl (My name is Earl) - Saison 1, épisode 2 : la mère de Donny *2005 : Malcolm - Saison 7 - épisode 9 : Claire *2005 : Serial noceurs (Wedding Crashers) : Chazz's Mom *2005 : Breadwinners (TV) : Phyllis *2005 : Halfway Decent : Bonnie's Mom *2005 : Treize à la douzaine 2 (Cheaper by the Dozen 2) : Theatre Patron *2006 : Intellectual Property : Nurse *2006 : The TV Set *2006: La Vie de palace de Zack et Cody(La grand-mère de Maddie) *2008 : Earl (My Name Is Earl) - Saison 3 - épisode 21 : la mère de Donny *2008 : Histoires enchantées : Mrs. Dixon *2008 : Monk - Saison 7 - épisode 7 : Neysa Gordon *2009 : Alvin et les Chipmunks 2 : Tante Jackie *2011 : Mega Python vs. Gatoroid : Angie *2012 : Mentalist - Saison 4 - épisode 14 : Gloria Williams